A mermaid
by dickory5
Summary: -¿Quién eres?-preguntó una vez más pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta que la pelinaranja sacara sus manos del agua, tenía unas largas uñas color rosa pastel y la piel de sus dedos era de un tono amarillo claro, sintió como sus manos aprisionaban ambos costados de su cabeza y lo sumergían junto con ella.


¡Hola!

Domingo 20 de Diciembre del 2015.

.

.

* * *

No había podido conciliar el sueño desde el fallecimiento de su hermana menor.

Brick siempre había sido el más sensato de los cuatro hermanos y los tres mayores siempre habían cuidado de la pequeña Beth. Habían jurado protegerla desde el día en que la encontraron durmiendo junto a un bote de la basura a fuera de un restaurante en uno de esos barrios lujosos los cuales ellos habían asaltado un par de veces.

Beth era una niña hermosa de apenas unos once años aproximadamente, con largos cabellos rubios y unos grandes ojos color grises. Era una niña muy tierna y a la vez seria pero aún era muy infantil.

Brick sonrió al recordar como la hija de los vecinos había salido embarazada con apenas catorce años de edad. Ni él ni sus hermanos eran nadie para juzgar a la chica, pero les asustaba de sobre manera, ya que Beth era unos años menor que esa chica y les asustaba que algo parecido le pasara a ella, una responsabilidad tan grande. Beth había tenido un gran impacto en los hermanos. Los tres se habían encariñado tanto con ella que optaron por darle la mejor vida que pudieran, dejaron los crímenes poco a poco y Boomer se convirtió en el ama de casa del hogar, ya que era el único de los tres que cocinaba algo decente y que realmente limpiaba la casa de arriba abajo. Por su parte Butch había encontrado un trabajo en un taller mecánico y a su vez descubrió que esa era su pasión en la vida.

Por su parte, Brick había encontrado un trabajo como mesero en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad. Lo que más odiaba de estar allí era cuando quedaba un poco de comida. ¨A la basura¨. Odiaba eso, tirar a la basura comida en perfecto estado. Así que optó por guardarla hasta que acabara su jornada laboral y buscaba a alguien que la quisiera, desde vagabundos a animales callejeros.

Habían contratado una niñera para que ayudase a Boomer mientras este descansaba, le había dado fiebre y estaba bastante cansado para hacer las cosas del hogar y ninguno de los hermanos quería que contagiara a Beth.

Su nombre era Miyako. Y la muy estúpida había decidido que era una buena idea llevar a Beth a la playa para distraerse un poco. De igual manera le pareció buena idea no decirle nada a ninguno de los hermanos para que no le prohibieran llevar a la niña. En su momento, también le pareció buena idea dejar sola a Beth mientras ella hablaba con el salvavidas.

A lo que la rubia mayor le había contado a las autoridades Beth se había adentrado en la playa como si alguien la llamara y la niña parecía hipnotizada, no había respondido a ninguno de los gritos de Miyako ni del salvavidas, ambos vieron como ella se adentró más y más hasta quedar completamente sumergida en el agua y para su mala suerte no había nadie más en la playa más que ellos tres. No pudieron encontrar a Beth hasta unos minutos después que su pequeño cuerpo salió flotando hacia la superficie. Cuando las autoridades llegaron e inspeccionaron a la pequeña les asombró ver que la niña parecía haber sido rasguñada por algún animal.

Brick fue al primero al que llamaron. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su trabajo sin decirle nada a nadie, tomó _prestada_ una bicicleta de un estudiante al que bajó a golpes de la misma y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos, las lágrimas le impedían ver por dónde iba, pero conocía el camino como a su propia palma de la mano, ni siquiera le dolió la caída al bajar de la bicicleta para encontrar el cuerpo de su hermana tendido en la arena y cubierto sólo por una manta blanca.

.

* * *

.

Habían estado más de dos días sin dormir y la salud de Boomer había empeorado.

Butch por su parte había jurado matar a la rubia con sus propias manos y salió en su búsqueda. Eso no le preocupaba a Brick pues había oído rumores de que la rubia había huido a Estados Unidos después haber escapado de la playa y aunque su hermano la encontrara, él no era así. No podría herirla.

.

* * *

.

Regresó una vez más a aquella playa, a pesar de que era de noche las nubes cubrían el cielo aún podía ver a través de ellas el brillo de la luna. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó. El lugar estaba vació y juntó los pequeños caracoles que estaban a su alrededor. Cuando algo llamó su atención. A unos cuantos metros de distancia sobre el agua sobresalía una cabellera color naranja. Por un momento llegó a pensar que podía ser Beth, pero el color de cabello era distinto. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, no le importó mojar su ropa o calzado, sólo quería seguir viendo a esa persona, lo único que podía ver eran unos ojos color rosa pálido y una cabellera naranja, no podía ver el resto de su cara pues incluso su nariz estaba sumergida.

 _Acércate más._

No tenía intenciones de alejarse, la voz que lo llamaba le parecía ligeramente familiar, era tan dulce y melodiosa.

Cuando llegó hasta ella estaba flotando, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y pudo distinguir unas largas hebras de cabello naranja florando alrededor de la chica.

-¿Quién eres?-

 _Debes venir conmigo._

Brick no había visto los labios de la chica moverse…¡Dios! La chica ni siquiera había sacado el resto de su rostro a la superficie pero aun así él podía escucharla hablar.

 _Brick, no._

Esa había sido la voz de Beth y el mencionado volteó de un lado a otro buscando al emisor de la voz pero sólo estaban la chica y él.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó una vez más pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta que la pelinaranja sacara sus manos del agua, tenía unas largas uñas color rosa pastel y la piel de sus dedos era de un tono amarillo claro, sintió como sus manos aprisionaban ambos costados de su cabeza y lo sumergían junto con ella.

Intentó resistirse y escapar de aquella hermosa chica de ojos rosas pero ella era tan fuerte que por más que el pataleara e intentara librarse de su agarre no conseguía moverla si quiera.

 _Brick, no_.

Otra vez Beth. ¿No qué? ¿No te resistas? ¿No mueras? Lo cierto era que ya nada podía hacer, pues la falta de aire hacía presencia nublando su vista, podía sentir como las uñas de su cazadora se encajaban poco a poco en sus mejillas mientras todo a su al rededor se hacía de color negro y se entregaba al mundo de la inconsciencia para siempre.


End file.
